Why Do You Love Me?
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Ziva is still in Tel Aviv and Tony is missing her. They send eachother emails at least once a day.
1. Chapter 1

So, my second NCIS story. leave a review when your done

* * *

**Enjoy:**

Why Do You Love Me?  
CHAPTER: 1  
The Seven Reason I Love You

Dearest Ziva,  
You have been in Tel Aviv for far to long and I miss you. I love you so much that you have no idea how much it is killing me to be so many miles from you. Please return to DC when you feel like you have forgiven me. Please remember that I love you with all of my heart.  
Love,  
Anothony DiNozzo

My Beloved Tony,  
I miss you too. I know that you love me and miss me but I think it is a good thing that we are taking this break. Please, tell me again the reasons why you love me.  
Love You Always,  
Ziva

Ziva,  
There are so many reasons I love you, but just to list a few,  
1. I love your hair and how it flows in the wind  
2. I love how you can curse at me and I will have no idea what you are saying  
3. Your lips on mine make me forget that I lost Kate  
4.. You always forgive me even after i do the most retarded things  
5. The way you make love to me puts me in a transe  
6. Your cooking from around the world puts me over the top when you are here  
and finally  
7. You love me for the childishe idiot I am and you never try to change me  
I Love you with all of my heart.  
Love,  
DiNozzo

I sit at my computer rereading his last email. I try to forget him, he killed someone i thought I had itsnt the same with out him. Maybe I should reply, but what should I say? Should I tell him that Im coming back because of him. No, he wont believe me. I'll surprise him.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting better with this

* * *

**Why Do You Love Me?**  
**CHAPTER: 2**  
**Thinking Of Coming Home**

Antony,  
I love you with all of my heart and that least email made me think about my deicision of staying in Tel Aviv and I am coming home to you. I shall see you in the following few days or weeks. I dont know when I shall be home, just be expecting me home soon.  
Love Always,  
Ziva

Ziva,  
I am so happy to hear from you and even happier that you are returning home. When you get home there shall be a lavish dinner or lunch or breakfast awaiting you in our apartment. I would like to inform you that I have been staying with McGee for you being gone and not in bed with me or even in the same apartment as me has driven me crazy. Call me when you are getting on the plane and I shall pick you up.  
I Love You So Very Much Ziva.  
Love,  
Your Pokie.

I laughed when he remembered that he is my Pokie.

My Pokie,  
I am amazed at your vocabulary sometimes. You really do love me dont you. I Love you too. I should be home for Christmas in two weeks two days. I should actually be home before then. I hope you remember everything that has happened to us for i never shall forget.  
Love,  
Your Sweet Honey Cheeks

I send the email and go to bed for the last time in Tel Aviv. I shall tell my father that I am off on the morro. I love my DiNozzo but my father does not know. He shall never know. Even when Im home I shall not text or call Tony, we strictly talk face to face or over email and we use privet email. Nothing that can be trased. Tony is my one true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Aye, im getting good at this

* * *

**Why Do You Love Me?**  
**CHAPTER: 3**

**Video Calling You**

David,  
I love you and cannot wait to see you. Please, when you have a moment call me tonight. I will be up all night anyway. Video chat me, call me, anything so that i can see or hear you again. I love you so very, very, very, much.  
Loving you always.  
Antony

Im on the plane already.  
I grabbed my laptop and video called him.  
"Hey." I said to him smiling.  
"Ziva."  
"Yes babe?"  
"Ive missed you, where are you?"  
"Im in the air flying."  
"Youre on your way home?"  
"Yes, I should only be about twelve hours."  
"Call me as soon as you land."  
"Pokie, I will. Are you at work?"  
"I am."  
"Is Gibbs there, McGee?"  
"No and No. First one here this morning. Other than Abby. She's always here first."  
"Awe, I miss Abby, call her down."  
"Ok."  
I watched him call Abby. When she ran up behind him I smiled.  
"Ziva!"  
"Hello Abigal."  
"Abby, Z, its Abby."  
"I know."  
"Are you?"  
"Yes Abby, I am on my way home. I have missed you all."  
"Yay!"  
"You mind if I talk to DiNozzo alone for a while?"  
"I dont. Back to the lab I go!"  
I watched her scurry off screan.  
"Are we good?"  
"Yep, miss you babe."  
"Miss you too. See you when I get home."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
I hung up. I cant wait to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Why Do You Love Me?  
CHAPTER: 4

Almost Home

Dear DiNozzo,  
My plane has taken a quick pit stop. I am in France. Miss you.  
Love.  
David

Ziva,  
I am glad to know where you are. I have gone back to our apartment to prepare for your arrival. Tell me when you are back on the plane and how long you should be. I am love sick from waiting for you. I am truely, madless, deeply, yours forever.  
Love You Forever,  
Tony

I sit back in my seat and smile before replying.  
Anthony,  
I am back on the plane and we should be there at 0500. I shall call you next time we land. Love you Much.  
Ziva

Ziva,  
I will be at the air port by 0430, waiting for you. I shall be waiting for your call.  
Tony

As soon as I got that email, I had landed in New Jersey. I grabbed my phone and called my love.  
"Ziva."  
"Tony."  
"Ziva where are you?"  
"Im in New Jersey."  
"Your almost here."  
"I am. I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
"And Tony?"  
"Yes Ziva?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Z."  
"I cant wait to get home."  
"I cant wait for you to get home."  
"Im sorry but I have to board the plane. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
I hung up and borded the plane. I was on less than five minutes when he emailed me.

Ziva,  
I forgot to tell you on the phone that everyone is starting to get a bit suspissious. They've been asking me who Ive been emailing all the time and I have been lying saying that it is my mother. Sooner or later everyone is going to find out and we cannot hide it. I love you.  
Tony

Tony,  
I cannot believe that people are starting to get suspissious. I hope we can keep this a secret a while longer. I have to turn my computer off now or its gonna die. Love you, I'll call you when I land.  
Ziva.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter. thanks for all the faves and follows on everything. It means alot to me. Enjoy:

* * *

**Why Do You Love Me?**  
**CHAPTER: 5**

**I'm Home**

Dearest Ziva,  
Missing you every second while I am waiting for you to return. I've been putting Tim off with why I wont be back at his place this evening. Back when you left and I went to 'live' with him I told him that I needed a place to stay because the apartment was being renivated and that I didnt know when they would be done. Love you so much.  
Tony

Tony,  
I love you too. Im stopped in Delaware right now. Almost home.  
Your Sweet Cheeks

I was lying. I had stopped in Maryland, less than an hour from DC. And about an hour later, I called him.  
"Hey."  
"I am here."  
"So am I."  
"Where?"  
"Out side."  
"I see you."  
"I see you two."  
"I'll be there in minute."  
"Okay."  
I hung up and ran to his car.  
"Ziva." His voice was so tender, so filled with love.  
"Tony."  
"Get in here, its freezing. Did you forget its winter?"  
"I did, acctually."  
"Get in."  
I threw my luggage in the trunk and jumped in the front seat.  
"Oh Ziva."  
"Oh Tony."  
He leaned in and kissed me over the center consull.  
"Are you gonna come back to work right away?"  
"No, I dont want Timmy and Gibbs to know Im back so, dont tell them."  
"I wont."  
"Lets go home."  
"Lets."  
Tony drove off and brought me home.  
"Oh Tony. Ive missed you so very, very, very much."  
"Ive missed you twice as much. No, more."  
"Make love to me."  
And he did just that. We laid next to each other in bed and held hands as we cuddled.  
"Tony, I love you."  
"I love you too Ziva."  
We fell asleep together. I was in his arms, his strong arms. I love him so much.

**The End**


End file.
